Hurt
by Fourtris2002
Summary: The continuation of my other story Sick? Read Sick first to understand the whole story. Rated T, but may be some M scenes for language, but I never do bad bad scenes, and most teens can read this without being scarred. Has all the major shippings.
1. Chapter 1

**TOBIAS POV**

I have to take her to Erudite, because Dauntless only does minor injuries and childbirth. But, there's not any trains scheduled to come by in the next hour. Who has a car? Lauren!

I completely stop, and pull out my phone. I dial an L in my contacts, and her name pops up immediately. I push her number, and put the phone up to my ear.

"Pick up, Pick up." I mumble.

"Four."

"Lauren, we need a car. I have to take her to Erudite."

"We can take Harrison's car." Lauren says."Meet me at the main door." She adds, then hangs up. I put my phone away, and then re-adjust Tris in my arms. It seems like it takes forever to get to the main door. When I get there, the black car sits there, with the back door open. I climb in the back, and shut the door. Lauren pushes on the gas, and rolls down her window. The usual 17 minutes it'd take to get to Erudite if driving the speed limit, takes Lauren 10. She pulls up to the front door of Erudite Hospital, and exits the car. She comes around, and I get out. She rushes to the door, and holds it open. A nurse is with a stretcher in mere seconds.

"Shot in the thigh." I tell her as I put her on the stretcher. "She's pregnant."

"How long?"

"Five months, almost six." I reply. A doctor comes over, and all of these words get jumbled and mixed up in my head. They push her off, and I follow. They enter the ER, and I sit down in the waiting room. Lauren sits beside me, and we sit there in silence. I decide to go get some fresh air, and to make some phone calls. I head towards the exit, and stand outside. I dial the number that I've always dreaded of calling ever again, my home phone in Abnegation

"Hello? This is Evelyn." My mom says.

"Mom. Can you come to the Erudite Hospital?"

"Why? Are you hurt Tobias?" I can hear the worry and fear in her voice.

"No, not me mom. My wife; your daughter in law has been shot."

"I'm coming." My mom says into the phone before hanging up. The next call I make, is to Caleb. At the fourth and final ring, I end the call, and find Susan's name in my contacts.

"Hello?" She says after the third ring.

"Hello, Susan. This is Four."

"Hello. Is everything okay?" She asks.

"No, not really. Listen, I need you to go pick up Jake, my friend Shauna will be there. Tris is in Erudite right now, she's been shot."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. We'll pick him up, then swing by."

"That'd be appreciated." I say in an Abnegation kind of way. "What time do you assume you will be there?"

"Half an hour." She says.

"Alright. I'll let Shauna know." I tell her, she hangs up, and I take a few deep breaths before

dialing Zeke's number.

"Four, where are you?" Zeke asks after the second ring.

"I'm at Erudite Hospital." I tell him.

"Are you hurt?" Zeke asks. I feel the hot tears come out of my eyes and roll down my cheeks.

"No… but Tris is."

"We're coming." Zeke says.

"Wait, Zeke. I only want you and Chris right now. All you guys here, would put me into overdrive."

"I understand. We'll be there when the next train comes."

"Well, I need Shauna to walk down to the pit with Jake."

"Okay. Will do." I hang up. I take a few minutes to calm down and stop the tears, and then walk back into the hospital.

DIVERGENT

 **TRIS POV**

I wake up in a room, the light shining down on me. Tobias is sitting next to the bed, holding my hand. His mother is here also, sitting next to him.

"Hey." I say. Tobias looks up, his eyes red and puffy.

"Beatrice Eaton don't do that to me ever again." He says, leaning over and kissing me on the lips. I see a box looking thing, with tubes coming out of it.

"What is that?" I ask. Tobias walks over, and sticks his hand in the incubator.

"That is our son, Tris."

"What?" I ask.

"This is Benjarmin Andrew Tobias Eaton." Tobias says. Our baby is early.

"Is he okay?" I ask. "I'm so stupid!" I say, crying. Evelyn is at my side in a few seconds.

"It's none of your fault sweetie." she says. I nod.

"Baby, he is farther along than most babies born his age in development."

"Strong, just like his parents. Hello, Tris my name is Brittany" A nurse says.

"How long have I been out?" I ask her.

"You have been out for a little over 8 hours according to you chart." She says.

"Is he seriously okay, or are you just saying that to make me feel better?" I ask.

"He's breathing on his own, and is 3 pounds and 15 ounces. In fact, you can hold him." She walks over to the incubator, and picks him up. She carries him over to me, and places him on my chest.

"So I need you to position him skin to skin on your chest." She says. I do, slipping him under the top of my nightgown to only his neck and head are seen, then I pull his arms up lightly. He grips onto one of my fingers, and I bring a hand up to my mouth as I let out a sob.

"Hello Benjarmin Andrew Tobias Eaton. I love you, you know that." I whisper, kissing his forehead. Tobias walks over, and kisses the top of my head.

"How is my, thigh?" I ask Brittany.

"You are lucky it missed all of the arteries and major muscle groups and bones." She says. I sigh a breath of relief.

"You will be in the hospital for a week, than you and your son will be transported back to Dauntless where you will start Physical therapy, and your son will be monitored by a Mrs. Hana Pedrad in Dauntless." I nod, and then she looks down at her clipboard.

"To answer your question, you son is doing great according to his charts." She says. "And, I have to ask you, would you be up to breastfeeding your son?"

"Of course." I say. Evelyn gets up, and leaves.

"I'm going to go home and get some rest." She says.

"Okay, bye." I say.

"Bye mom. Love you." Tobias says, and he goes to leave to give us privacy.

"Hey." I say. "Get your bigfoot self over here and sit down." Brittany helps me, and I look at my son. He has his dad's eyes, and I get lost in them. I hope that all of my kids have his eyes, because they are so gorgeous. After awhile I look back down, and he is asleep, and he has stop eating.

"I'll take him." The nurse says. I hand him to her, and she puts him back into the incubator.

"If you need anything, just buzz." She says, then walks out.

"Thanks." I say. I look at my leg that is propped up. I wanna see the bullet wound.

I look into Tobias's eyes and start to tear up.

"What happened?" He asks quietly. I have the flashback of the whole scene.

 _I walk the halls, and then hear steps behind me. I look behind myself, and there is Eric._

" _What do you want?" I ask him._

" _Well, for being built like a 12 year old you sure have grown." He says. "I want my life back."_

" _What, your cold, selfless, dead life, perv?" I ask him. That causes him to charge at me. He pushes me up against the wall, at the throat._

" _You think Four's the man for you. You're missing out missy." He threatens me._

" _I- do think he's- the man for me." I choke. "Wouldn't be missing out-ta on anything." I gasp for air as he pushes me on the ground._

" _Please, don't harm me." I say. "I'm sorry."_

" _Sorry doesn't help. Sorry doesn't help me get my life back."_

" _Don't take another one or two, please. You can get your life back, you have a chance, unlike most people."_

" _Fine, I won't take one, but I'll take two please." He says, then puts a gun to my thigh, and pulls the trigger. I scream bloody murder as the bullet enters my leg, then he is gone in minutes. I try to reach for my gun, but I can't move._

" _FOUR! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! I'VE BEEN SHOT AND I'M PREGNANT!" I cry out. I force myself to take off my hoodie, thought it takes so much effort and I lift up my leg and tie the sweatshirt around my thigh to control the bleeding. Stupid son of bitch runs towards the control room, the wrong way. Guess it pays off not being here in almost 5 years. I hear a gun go off, then another shot. I have to keep my eyes open. I count out loud._

" _One…. two…. three…. four…. five… six… seven…" I say. I place a hand on my bump, and cry harder. I pray a silent prayer, and then decide to talk to my baby._

" _Your dad," I say. "Is a great man. He would do anything for me and you, and he is so strong, and caring, and kind, not to mention brave, and smart. And if you survive, and I don't, you love him, because he loves you. And you help him out, for the sake of him and your mom." I say, before closing my eyes. I feel someone pick me up, and I smile slightly as I hear his voice._

" _Stay with me baby. Don't leave me. Don't do this to me!" He yells, and we are running. I want to fall asleep listening to his heartbeat, racing. I want to fall asleep listening to him crying, panicking to drown away the reality of what just happened. I place my hand on my baby bump, than I play with Tobias's hair._

" _Tris. Keep doing that baby." He says. I obey, even though I just want to go to sleep. I breath in his scent and continue playing with his hair. Even though he is not calm, and I'm calmer than I should be, I still feel safe in Tobias' s arms._

" _Did you-" I sputter out._

" _Kill Eric? Yes, and Lauren already called Dauntless Morgue."_

" _Good." I say, and I feel Four chuckle slightly. I open my eyes, and reach up and stroke the tears away from his face. "Don't cry." I tell him._

" _I love you Beatrice." Four says. He stops, and leans down and kisses me hard on the lips. I kiss back, and put my hand on his face. I nod, and then wrap my arm around his neck, before closing my eyes and falling asleep._

"I called him, a perv and told him he was cold and selfless after he said I've grown so much from being the 12 year old." I look at Four, and he has his eyes closed.

"I know, not the brightest idea of mine." I say, laughing a little.

"You think, babe?" He asks.

"I know. Anyway.." I pause. "He said you weren't the man for me and that I was missing out."

"Let me guess, you had a comeback to this one too." He says, and I laugh nervously.

"You guessed it. I said I wasn't missing out on anything."

"God, sometimes you can be so stupid and so not Erudite." He says, and I shake my head. "But I love you."

"Anyway, that was when he pushed me to the ground, and I begged for my life, our lives." I say. I start to shake. "I told him that he shouldn't take our two lives, and that he already had another chance unlike other people. He said instead of taking one, he'd take two, then he shot me in the thigh." I close my eyes, taking deep breaths. The sobs come out, and I feel a set of arms on my shoulders.

"Shh, baby it's alright. Our son is fine, and you are fine, and Eric is dead, gone. That's all that matters, you came back to me." He says, and I feel him kiss my head. I look up, and open my eyes. He has tears in his eyes.

"What time is it?" I ask, yawning.

"About three in the morning." He says.

"I'm tired." I say, yawning.

"I bet. You lost a lot of blood." He says. I'll be right here." I nod, and then lay my head back, before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

 **Review Please! Remember what I said in the last chapter of my story, it'd make me feel good!**


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm in the hospital room alone with Benjarmin, when a dead looking guy enters the room. He has a bullet hole in his forehead, than in the chest. He is pale, and blood is everywhere. I scream for help._

" _Silly Stiff. Everyone is gone, dead." He says._

" _Eric." I say. Suddenly, tons more dead come in. Jeanine, Max, and tons more. I force myself to roll off the bed. I drop with a thud, and crawl over to the incubator. I grab him out, and hold him close to me, crawling towards the bathroom. I shut the door, and lock it._

" _Babe, it's me. Open the door." Tobias yells. Being stupid, I open it. He holds a gun._

" _I'm sorry." He says. He squeezes off one round, hitting our son. I feel his dead weight, and blood splatters on my face. I cry hysterically as he aims the gun at me._

" _Go ahead!" I scream at him. "You already killed my son, our son, so why not kill your wife?!" And with that, he shoots me. I watch as he kills himself, and then the zombies come toward us. The major Divergents, dead. The world, gone._

I wake up, in a cold sweat. I look around, Tobias is talking to Shauna, and Chris is at my other side holding my hand with Nicole. Ben is safe, we're safe.

I take hard deep breaths to calm my racing heart. Chris looks at me, and hugs me.

"You have a beautiful son." She compliments me. I nod my head, and look at Tobias. Then she hits me in the arm.

"Oww. What was that for, Chris?"

"For getting yourself shot and ending up in here. You almost left us." She says, then hugs me again. I look at the night stand, and there are black and white and red roses, and a few balloons and plants scattered across the room.

"Is she awake yet?" Marlene asks as she walks into the room.

"Yes." I say. Marlene walks over and hugs me.

"Where is everyone else?" I ask.

"Will, Zeke, Uriah, and Lynn volunteered for training today." Chris says.

"Oh no. Who's with who?" I ask.

"Put the smarter more responsible two with the transfers, aka Will and Zeke." Marlene says. "Than Lynn and Uriah the sensitive idiot with the dauntless born."

"Mother Nature." Shauna whispers to me. Marlene shoots a glare at her, and Shauna rolls her eyes. Tobias gets out Ben, and hands him to me. I put him on my chest under my gown. Chris, Shauna, Nicole, and Marlene are all over my baby and me.

"I'm going to go back to Dauntless to get showered and changed and check in with the transfers." Tobias says.

"Okay, I'll be fine, I got a great group of friends and a great staff of nurses to watch over and take care of us." I tell him. He nods, smiling from ear to ear looking at me and my son, then leans over and kisses me on the lips, than Ben on the forehead.

"So, what happened?" Chris asks me. Candors. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

"Oh, it's fine. I just don't want to tell everyone all the time, so you guys can relay to your men and Lynn." I tell them. I go on and retell the whole story.

"Cover your kids ears." Marlene says. I carefully cover Bens, and Chris covers Nicole's tightly. "Such a sick bastard who deserves to burn in hell." She says. Shauna scooches away from her, and I laugh.

"That's true. He's always been a dick." Shauna says. "I was in initiation with him."

"Any other nasty words." Chris says.

"Nope, I think that's all." Marlene answers, and Shauna shakes her head in agreement. I uncuff my hands from Ben's ears, and so does Chris.

"I just had a nightmare." I say. "So, I was in here alone, and then a dead zombie Eric came in followed by other cruel people, dead. He told me that everyone was gone and dead. I rolled out of bed, and crawled towards Ben, grabbing him than going to the bathroom and locking the door. Ta- Four said to unlock the door, and I did. He shot us, than himself. That's when I woke up."

"Aww. Well, that's not going to happen." Chris says.

"I know, but it seemed so realistic, like the fear landscapes." I tell her.

"Well, we heard that you'll be up and at it and back at Dauntless." Shauna says, trying to change the subject.

"Can I stay the night soon Aunt Trissy?" Nicole asks. Chris goes to scold her, but I stop her.

"Of course. You, me, Uncle Four, and Ben." I tell her. Chris gives me a questioning look, but I dismiss it.

"So, you wanna play a game?" I ask Nicole. She nods. "So, we're going to ask you twenty questions, and you answer them, okay?"

"Who is your favorite Aunt?" Chris asks.

"Mommy, it rude to have favorites." She says, and we all laugh. "I love my aunts the same."

"Fine, favorite Uncle?" Marlene asks.

"Untle Thor and Untle Zeke." Marlene leans over, and high fives her.

"That is my Niece." She says.

"Uriah must be in deep water right now." I say.

"Oh yeah." Marlene says. I don't even want to ask.

"That's two." I tell Nicole.

"Who''s your favorite parent?" Shauna asks. Nicole laughs, the same as her mom when she is nervous.

"Daddy." She whispers. Chris's face is priceless.

"Wha- why?!" She whisper yells.

"Because he's my daddy." She says. "And I'm his princess." I laugh. "Mommy, why are there wires on Ben?"

"God you are just like me." Chris says.

"They help monitor his heart and help him." Shauna pipes in. I thank her silently.

"Okay." She says. She reaches over, and kisses her cousin on the forehead. Chris silently apologizes, and I silently tell her it's fine.

"What's your favorite color?" Marlene asks her.

"Pink and Black." She says. Chris smirks, knowing it's all because of her that her daughter loves those colors.

"Your favorite food?" I put out there.

"Chocolate Cake!" She says excitedly.

"Not dessert, food sweet pea." Shauna says.

"Burgers." She says.

"Favorite drink?" Marlene asks.

"That's a hard one, isn't it." Chris says, pulling Nicole into her lap.

"Uh huh." She says.

"Well, let me help you." Chris offers. "You like lemonade, Kool aid, chocolate milk, white milk, water, Gatorade, Powerade, tea, apple juice, and orange juice."

"This is a good question that I've asked before. You girls are going to get a kick out of it. Are you ready to go to school next year sis?" Christina asks.

"Yes." She answers, holding onto her mom's hands.

"Why?" Her mother pushes on.

"To make friends and see boys." She says, and I put my hand on my face.

"Daddy doesn't know about that yet, right?" Shauna asks.

"Daddy would be broken." Chris says. "And I didn't even coach her on that one."

 **I know that this is short, but this is the best place I could leave off for right now.**


	3. Chapter 3

Shauna and Marlene leave early to go to work for a shift before they come back tonight. Nicole, Chris and I are watching TV while Ben sleeps. Tobias comes in, carrying Chocolate cake. I smile widely, and reach for the cake. He pulls it back, and kisses me before giving it to me. I get halfway through my cake before Nicole looks back.

"You want some?" I ask her. She nods, and I feed her some.

"Thank you Aunt Trissy."

"Your welcome sweetie." I tell her.

"How is training going?" Chris asks Four.

"Oh, it's going great." He says, laughing. "Marlene was in there throwing knifes at Uriah and Lynn was letting her when I left Dauntless Born training room."

"Oh no." Chris says, shaking her head.

"And for our group, they are doing great. The winner of today's fights were Tucker, Cora, Emmett, Erin, Taylor and Jake. When I left they were working on knife throwing."

"Great." I say. "Marlene is in a mood today."

"Oh, but Uriah deserves it." Four says.

"I'm not going to disagree." I say.

"I second that." Christina says. Nicole rubs her eyes.

"Are you tired?" I ask her.

"Uh huh." She says. Chris tries to grab for her, but she pulls away.

"She's barely slept the past two days." Chris says. "It's got me worried."

"It's probably just a phase. She'll crash soon." Four says.

"I hope so." Chris sighs. "I brought her blankie and stuffed animal today to see if maybe she'll crash."

"Hey, Nicole you wanna come to Uncle Four?" Four asks. She nods, and Chris bends down and gets her blankie and stuffed animal.

"I'll be right back." Chris says. She gets up, and leaves the room.

"You going to take a nap with me?" He asks her as she climbs up onto his lap with her blankie and stuffed animal. She nods her head, and cuddles up into Four's arms. Chris comes in with chocolate milk, and gives it to Nicole, who takes it. Four closes his eyes, and I think for the first time in almost 20 hours he sleeps. Nicole is out after finishing her chocolate milk.

"Well, that solves that." Chris says. She looks at them, then smiles. "Will and I agreed on one more kid before I close shop."

"Wait, what does this mean?" I ask her.

"That I'm pregnant."

"I'm so happy for you, Chris!" I say excitedly, I reach out and she hugs me.

"I'm hoping for a boy, but Will will want another girl."

"Wait. Does he know yet?"

"Nope. I'm telling you all tonight."

"I think it'll be a girl." I say.

"I do too, but I'm not going to let Will know that." She says. I laugh.

"I'm going to be an Aunt again!" I say excitedly. "We're supposed to tell you guys tonight when everyone is here but you and Zeke are the godparents."

"I've never spoiled a boy before. Oh well, I'll figure it out!" She says.

"I know you will." I tell her. "My problem is, I think that people will get upset because they weren't chosen."

"They are all going to be importantly involved in the kids' lives. I don't think it matters, they just get another title."

"I know." I tell her. "There must be something in the water, because you, Shauna, and Lynn are all pregnant."

"Probably is." She says, laughing.

DIVERGENT

I wake up after Brittany shakes me.

"Benjarmin is hungry, and I'm changing your bandages." She says, and by that she means that it's his scheduled time to eat. She hands me Ben, and I feed him as she changes my bandages. Four, Nicole, nor Chris are here. Infact I'm the only one here.

"Don't look so worried." Brittany says. "Your husband said that they'd be back soon."

"Alright. Thanks." I say. "Hey Brittany, what's the real reason Benjarmin is doing so good?"

"Well, the number one reason is because you were actually seven months along instead of six. Secondly, his parents are so strong, especially his mom, who's very healthy and took good care of herself."

"I couldn't have taken care of myself without Chris." I tell her. "Chris is a nurse at Dauntless."

"Let me guess, Marlene, Shauna, and Chris are all nurses." I nod, and she smiles.

"I know Hana Pedrad. I was Dauntless before I transferred here. I dated her son Zeke for awhile, and she taught me a few basics." Oh god. I hope Shauna doesn't find out, because she'd probably kill Brittany. "So, I hear that Shauna is engaged to him." She says.

"Yes."

"I'm happy for her. We used to be best friends before I transferred here. She used to have the biggest crush on him, even when I was dating him. I didn't even know until she told me one night, then I felt horrible for dating him. But, Zeke always kinda had an eye for her."

"Did you really like him?" I ask her.

"I don't know. I don't think so, I think I liked the idea of having a boyfriend." She says.

"I'm surprised that it took Zeke so long to propose to her the way your talking."

"How long did it take him?"

"Well, Shauna said they started dating when they were 17, so 6 years."

"I ought smack him when he comes back." She says.

"If anything, smack Uriah." I tell her. She laughs.

"We all thought that Uriah was gay."

"Everyone thinks that." I say. "But he's been with Marlene for three years and they're engaged also. We always give him crap about it though."

"He's a good guy." Brittany says. "He just has that feminine side to him."

"He's defiantly Dauntless though." I add.

"I wouldn't doubt it." She says. "Both Pedrad brothers were Dauntless when I was there." She finishes my bandage. I hand him to her, and she puts him back.

"Thanks." I tell her.

"You're welcome." She says, then walks out. I think about what had just happened. I'm still tired, so I go back to sleep.

DIVERGENT

I wake up once again but to this time it's arguing. I open my eyes, and Marlene has slapped Uriah in the face. He looks hurt, not physically but emotionally. She takes off her ring, and throws it across the room, whispers some words, then stomps away. I see Brittany, and she gives me a look before continuing on down the hall. Everyone else comes in, and sits down.

"Uriah, what's wrong?" Shauna asks.

"Nothing." He lies, and walks across the room and picks up the ring.

"What'd you do?" Lynn asks him.

"Nothing! She slapped me in the face then threw her ring." He says, clutching the ring in his hand. "I've done nothing the past day."

"That might be the problem." Zeke says.

"What do you mean?" Uriah asks.

"She's emotional, she wants you dumba-" Zeke pauses, and sees Nicole who grins. "Dumb one."

"See, what you do is you leave her alone let her have some alone time." Chris says. "Than you be all romantic and propose to her with the ring again. The heart grows fonder in absence."

"Christina, that sounds so stupid. Hey Tris. It's great that you're alright. Listen, I'd love to hangout, but I got to go and clear my head and clear things up. I'll stop by tomorrow." Uriah says.

"I understand. I'll be here." He walks over and hugs me, than says something to Ben and walks out of the room.

"How you feeling Tris?" Zeke asks.

"Fine, I guess." I tell him.

"Don't worry, your husband here shot pyscho two times. One in the heart and then in the temple." I have a flashback of my weird dream, and Eric was shot in the temple and in the heart. I shiver.

"Are you alright, babe?" Tobias asks me..

"I'll tell you later." I whisper to him. He nods, and I see Chris.

"You two nurses want to help me move over without hurting me?" I ask. They nod, and they successfully move me without hurting me at all.

"Thanks." I laugh. "You two will have to get me comfy before you leave."

"Deal." Shauna says. I pay for Tobias to sit on the bed, and he wraps his arm around my shoulders, and I lean into him.

"So, I have to announce something!" Chris says.

"Here we go." Will says, rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, I'm going to pretend you did not just say that, and tell you all the good news. Baby number two is on the way."

"Shut up!" Shauna whisper yells.

"Yep. All three of our kids are going to be besties." She says. Will looks at her in shock.

"Wait. Did you just say-"

"Yes. We are having one more kid and then I'm done."

"Famous last words." Zeke says, winking. I find a magazine, and throw it at him.

"Oww. What was that for?" He whines. Shauna grabs the magazine that repelled off his face, and hits him in the back of the head with it.

"You know." Shauna says.

"I'll convince her for another one." Will says.

"Nope. I already talked to Hana about it." She says, smirking. Tobias whispers in my ear.

"We're going to have three, just watch." He says.

"Oh, are we?" I ask.

"Uh huh. I'll do my magic." He whispers back at me.

"I did some of the work." I tell him.

"No, I did most of it." He says. I roll my eyes, and look at Ben.

"I bet it's a girl." Will says.

"I want a boy." Chris says. She told me earlier she wants another girl, but will never admit that to Will. She's making it a competition between the two of them.

"We all know that it's a girl, Chris." Tobias puts out there.

"We'll see who's right in the next three months then, won't we?" She says to her stomach. I liked the idea of being pregnant, but hated it. I mean, I couldn't do most of what I loved doing because there was a huge belly in my way, I was way clumsier, and most things I do could hurt the baby.

"Anyway, let's see the little guy." Zeke says. He walks over to the other side of my bed, and looks in the incubator. He opens the little hand hole, and puts his hand in there.

"Hey Ben." Zeke says. "I'm your uncle."

"Godfather, actually." I say. "Chris, your the Godmother." She nods and smiles, even though she already knew. Zeke looks up, and a huge smile is plastered onto his face. I smile, and look up at Tobias, who is also smiling at his best friend. I live for the moments like these. I grasp onto this memory, even if it was hard and tough to get here, I'm here with my friends, and my son and husband.

 **Oh my gosh I didn't realize I haven't updated in awhile! I've been so busy with school and Volleyball practice and going to the chriorpractors I've been exhausted. I literally, get cleaned up, do homework, eat, get ready for the next day, and then go to sleep. I'll try and do better but I might need reminded once in awhile. Thanks for sticking with me and supporting me and enjoy HURT!**


	4. Chapter 4

******TRIS POV**

I walk into the Dauntless compound on crutches. Tobias follows beside me, and Hana is transporting Ben to the infirmary. We walk up the winding paths to our new apartment.

"Are you sure you don't wanna rest?" Tobias asks.

"I'm good. I have to build up, and this is a good start." I say. All I'll be doing is Physical therapy, doing light work, and then icing and propping my thigh for a while until I'm back up to where I was. Tobias looks down at me, and I give him a look and he decided to just keep his mouth shut. Tobias opens the door, and his mom is in the kitchen. I give her a small smile. She's going to be here helping us while I'm down, and helping when Tobias is at work. I lean against the wall and look up the stairs. I sigh. Tobias scares the crap out of me, and picks me up and carries me up the stairs. He sets me down, and I reposition myself on my crutches. I hobble down to the master bedroom, and stop when I see the nursery. It is gorgeous.

"Who did this?" I ask. Tobias walks over, and looks at me than the nursery. "Tobias, it's beautiful." I say. After gawking at it, I get tired of being on my leg and hobble into the bedroom, and carefully get on the bed. I prop three pillows behind my head, than I prop my leg up.

"I moved all our stuff into here." Tobias says. "Holler if you need anything. I'll be unpacking."

"Okay." I say. I stare at the ceiling, and think about the envelop of notes I've been collecting from Tobias's dad. Tobias would be so hurt and upset if he found out I was the one who hadn't gotten them to him. I just hope that he doesn't find the envelop right away or if he does, he doesn't go and read them. I don't wanna sleep, that's all I've been doing for the past week basically, but I'm still a little tired. I get out of bed carefully, and grab my crutches and hobble into the nursery, looking at the books and everything. I find a ball, and take it back with me to the bedroom. I reposition myself on the bed, and then throw the ball at the wall, and it bounces back at me. I find this amusing for a while, and then Evelyn comes in.

"I brought you some stuff." She says. I find some old books, sudoku, and a lot of fun things to do in the basket that she hands me.

"Thank you so much!" I say, and I reach out for a hug.

"Your welcome." She says. She also hands me a gift that is wrapped up. I look at her, and she nods. I open it, and there is a baby book with the letter B on it. I open it up, and it's a baby book.

"It's beautiful. Thank You." I say. She nods.

"Listen, Tris." Evelyn says quietly. "I have no one. I'm giving you everything I have." I look at her, and take a deep breath.

"What do you mean, Evelyn? You have me, Tobias, and Benjarmin." I say.

"I know." She says. "But it's a burden, having someone who left their son to be abused for 11 years."

"What's going on?" I ask her. "For real."

"I have terminal cancer. I'm expected to die soon." She whispers. I sigh, just what Tobias needs on top of what he already has to worry about.

"Is that what-"

"No. Marcus needed a heart transplant. He had HCM." I put my head in my hands, and let out a groan.

"I should've given him the notes." I say.

"What?" Evelyn spits out.

"I kept the notes a secret from Tobias." I say.

"You mean these." Evelyn says, pulling the envelope from a drawer.

"Yes. I thought he was up to something." I say, throwing the ball at the wall.

"If it make you feel better, I would've done the same thing." Evelyn says.

"Tris." Tobias says. I see the hurt in his eyes, and I hand my head down low. "I can't believe you right now."

"Tobias." I say. "I'm so sorry."

"You read those notes, Tris! You should've gave them to me, been there for me! We could've worked this out together!" He says. He walks over and takes the envelope, and then walks out of the room.

"Where are you going!" I yell at him.

"I don't know!" He yells back at me. "But we are taking a break for awhile." He says. I take a deep breath, and it takes all of my power not to scream. I throw the ball out the door and it bounces down the stairs. I hear the door slam shut, and I take the time to scream. I take my ring off, and throw it hard somewhere.

"I'm hungry. Do you want to go get some food?" I ask Evelyn.

"Sure." She says.

DIVERGENT

I lead Evelyn down to the Cafeteria. I see my friends, and guide her over to the table.

"Who's this?" Zeke asks.

"This is Four's mom, Evelyn."

"Hello." Evelyn says.

"Hello. Nice to meet you." Zeke says. "May I take you to get food?"

"Of course."

"I'm Zeke, one of Four's good friends." He says.

"Well, nice to meet you Zeke." She says as they walk off. I look at the table. Lynn is missing, and so is Marlene, and of course Four is gone.

"What's wrong?" Uriah asks me.

"I'm in the same boat as you right now." I say.

"Yep, that boat sucks." Uriah says. I sympathize with him. I make a list in my head of stuff I could do to distract myself today. I can go visit Lauren and see if there is some stuff that I can do at home, I could go visit my son, and I could go watch my initiates.

"Tris, would you like some food?" Will asks me. I nod, and he gets up. I see Nicole, and she walks over to me.

"Can I stay the night tonight Aunt Tris."

"Nicole, I don't think tonight is a good time." Chris says.

"No, Chris. It's fine. Yes you can stay Nicole." I say. She smiles, and then skips off with her dad.

"Evelyn. After you're done eating and socializing I was wanting to know if you want to have a tour of Dauntless with me and my fiancee?" Zeke asks.

"That would be great." She says. "Maybe you could tell me some stories along the way." She is really enjoying this, and I'm glad that she'll get to hear and see some part of Tobias.

Will comes back with a plate of Mac and cheese and chocolate cake. I take it and thank him, than pick and poke at it before excusing myself and heading towards our spot. I pull out my phone, and call Hana.

"Hello?" She says.

"Hey. I was wondering if Four has been by."

"He hasn't, but he called earlier saying that he'd be by around 7 tonight."

"Okay." I say. "Thanks."

"No problem." She says, then hangs up. I plan on going by there right now, and than go later tonight after Tobias goes. If he wants a break, he'll get it. Maybe it'll be good for us to get some time apart, but that really isn't what we should be doing. We should be fighting this head on, our problems, not running away from them until they dissolve. I head towards Lauren's office.

"Hey, Lauren. You busy?" I ask her as I knock on her open door.

"No. Come on in." She says.

"I was wondering if you had anything that I could do at home to prepare me." I say. She nods, and gets into her desk.

"Actually, I do. These are courses and guidebooks that you have to take and then just take a test. Trust me, it's pretty easy."

"Okay." I say.

"I'll drop them off tonight since you are kinda full handed." She says. I nod, and turn around and go to hobble out of the room.

"Tris. I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks." I say.

"Yep." She replies, and I look at her picture.

"Tell David, Jamie, and Logan hi." I say to her.

"You tell Four and Ben hi also. I gotta come see the little one." She says. I nod, but keep my mouth shut about us and Four right now.

"Well, after Ben gets out we'll have you guys over for dinner." I say.

"That would be nice." She says. "Thanks, Tris." I hobble towards the infamy, and a nurse sees me and motions for me to follow her. I follow her to a room, where Ben is. I sit down and she also sits down.

"I actually have paperwork for you." She says. "This is your prescriptions and your therapy and appointment schedule." She says, handing me the paper.

"Can you give it to Christina Anderson? She works here." I ask her. "I can't exactly carry anything right now."

"Sure. I'm just going to leave you here. All I ask is that you sign the log we have." She says, pointing to the clipboard on counter.

"That's easy enough." I say. "Thankyou." I say as she leaves. I wobble over and wash my hands than wobble back over to the incubator and get my son out. I look down at him, and he is asleep. He grabs onto my finger, and I feel the tears coming down. Tobias is supposed to be here with me experiencing all of this. I feel hurt, just like he is probably feeling. Mad, like he is. Sad, like he is. I look down at my son, and I see his eyes pop open. I get lost in his eyes, and I have a flashback, which those have been my friend the past week.

 _I land on the net. I take a deep breath, a sigh of relief and laugh. I reach for one of the many hands that surround the net. It's a strong hand. It pulls me up and out of the net, and I see the dark mesmerizing eyes that I get lost in._

 _What's your name? He asks me. I look him in the eyes, and he turns his head._

 _It's Bea…_

 _Is it a hard one? You can pick a new one if you want but make it good. You don't get to pick again._

 _Okay. Uhm, my name's Tris._

 _First Jumper, Tris! I look up to where he looked up and yelled, and I smirk._

 _Welcome to Dauntless._


	5. Chapter 5

**TRIS POV**

I looked at the log before I left. I know Tobias and Hana have been talking to each other about when I have been coming and going so that Tobias can come and visit his son. It's been a week since he left. Tobias leaving has affected me a lot. I've stopped eating, I've become depressed, skipping physical and regular therapy, and hating myself for what I've done. The most I hate about me right now is how I'm mad at him for leaving. I would've left also, and I don't blame him, I'm a wreck. I'm a messed up, freak, who isn't supposed to be alive right now. I remember having the dream of myself going into the Weapons lab instead of Caleb, and David shooting me, and the pain it caused Tobias. I remeber waking up in Tobias's arms, with a cold sweat, a racing heart, and most of all, fear that I couldn't control. I remeber throughout the rest of the war, dying and accepting that that may be my fate. I remember the look on Tobias's face as I told him the dream, and he looking pained and protective over me as he held me as close and as tight as he could to himself, like it would do any better. How I'd love to have him hold me like that one last time, even if that would be the end of our relationship. I couldn't imagine living without my soulmate, my best friend. These are the thoughts that are running through my head as I look over the Chasm. If I go through with what I'm about to, all this hard work I've done, all I've gone through, would be a waste. No, not a waste. _Selfish_. But that's what I am, _Selfish._ I put my crutch to the side, and I look over the chasm. I look down into the water, and a flash of memories come flying at me.

 _Our first kiss, Tobias and I down the paths of the Chasm._

 _Al killing himself, mostly my fault because I didn't accept his apology._

 _Tobias's great speeches about the fine line between bravery and idiocy._

I don't know what I'm thinking as I put some weight on my leg and throw it over the railing of the Chasm. I take a deep breath, probably my final breath. I say a silent prayer, saying goodbye to my family, friends, and the world. I know Tobias and Benjarmin are better off without me. I go to put my other foot onto the rail, and it slips. I let out a scream as I catch myself with a hand. I realize what I just tried to do, and what is going on right now.

"Help me!" I yell over and over again, screaming eventually. I close my eyes, and focus on gripping the railing. I want to take all this back, then thoughts of killing myself. I want my Tobias back. I want my son to come home, and I want our lives to continue on somewhat normally. I don't know why, but I sense Tobias near me.

"Four!" I yell at the top of my lungs. "Four!" I hear footsteps, running footsteps. Just as I think life is so much better, my fingers think it's fine to loose their grip on the railing. I close my eyes as tight as I can. The ending for me is now. Suddenly, his strong hands are grabbing me. I smell his scent, and I take a deep breath in. I fall to the ground, and I'm wrapped in his strong arms. I open my eyes, and there is Tobias. He has stubble on his face, and an gray Abnegation style outfit on. I see confusion in his eyes, and hurt.

"Are you alright?" He asks, stroking my hair.

"I am now." I say.

"What happened?" He asks.

"I…." I stutter, "Tried killing myself." Tobias takes a shaky breath, and looks at me.

"Why? Tris, why?" He is raging now.

"Because you left me." I say. "I couldn't live without you."

"You weren't going to live without me, Tris." He says. "I was coming back to you."

"How was I supposed to know?" I ask, the tears coming down my face.

"I promised you, Three years ago I'd never leave you." I place my hands on his face, and lean up and kiss him, putting all my emotions into it. He kisses back just as hard, and when we both come up for air, there are tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"I'm sorry also." He says.

"Are we-"

"Yes." He interrupts me. I close my eyes. _He saved me._

"Just promise me," I say, "That no matter what from now on, instead of running away from our problems we face them together."

"Deal." He remarks. _I love this man._

DIVERGENT

I wrap my arms around Tobias's neck as he closes the door to our apartment.

"Evelyn is out at Factionless right now, volunteering." I say. He carefully pushes me up against the door, and helps me wrap my legs around him, as he knows that my leg still needs to take it easy. We sit there, kissing. He walks up the stairs with me on him, not breaking the make out session. When we get to the master bedroom, he closes the door with his feet, and skillfully locks the door. He walks over to the bed, and carefully lays me down onto the bed. I look up at him, and he leans down and kisses me. I see him look to the side, and I look to where he is looking. There sits my wedding ring, on the floor. He detaches himself from me, and walks over to it and picks it up.

"Here's your ring." He tells me. "If you still want it."

"Of course I want it you big dork." I state. Where's yours?" I ask. He pulls a necklace chain with his ring on it out from under his shirt. I take that opportunity, and pull him down on top of me with it.

"Are you sure about this?" He asks me. "What if I hurt you?"

"I trust you with my life, Tobias James Eaton." I say, and he continues.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tobias POV**

I walk into the training room with my arm wrapped around Tris as she uses one crutch, putting most of her weight on me. I'm fine with it, because not only does she deserve it, but she weighs like nothing and just having contact like this that we haven't had in almost a week is nice and comforting. Will and Zeke are showing a few techniques to use when trapped in a corner, actual things that these kids could use.

"Four my man!" Zeke yells at me.

"Everyone, work on what we've gone over so far." Will says, and they walk toward us. Zeke and Will both come up to me, and take a turn hitting me in the side of the head.

"What was that for?!" I ask defensively.

"Disappearing from your son, your wife, all of us you big idiot." Zeke says.

"Do you know what that did? That made us train your initiates, and it put your wife into depression. She hasn't eaten in the past week." Will says. I look down at Tris, and she is looking down.

"Well, what's been going on with our initiates?" I ask Will and Zeke, trying to steer away from this conversation. I'll talk to Tris later about all of this.

"Continued on fights last week. We are starting the simulations tomorrow. We cut people yesterday." I look around, and we are two short.

"Who'd you cut?" I ask.

"Tanner and Curtis, who both actually volunteered leaving, but both would've got cut anyway." Will says.

"We'll be back tomorrow." I say. "But guys, thanks for helping out."

"Yeah, thanks guys." Tris says. I can tell in her voice and how she's looking down at the ground that she's embarrassed right now.

"No problem. Glad the famous Dauntless Divergent Couple is back together." Zeke says, and he walks back over towards the initiates.

"Watch out for Chris!" WIll yells. "She might murder you Four!" I think about what Chris is actually capable of, and shudder. I turn around, and help Tris maneuver back out the door. I take us to a secluded hallway, and lean her against the wall, and I stand in front of her.

"I'm so sorry." I say.

"No I'm sorry." She says, still looking down. "If I would've given you the letters and been honest to you…" I hear her voice cracking. "none of this would've happened." I trace the side of her face lightly with my fingers, and then lift her chin up.

"No. You were trying to protect me." I say. I wipe away the tears that have invaded her eyes.

"Why are you not mad at me?" She asks, looking to the side.

"Because you're you, and you're human. We all make mistakes. And even though I've made mistakes, you have still loved and supported me, and I'm doing the same. We promised each other that the day we said I do." Seeing her cry makes my soul crush into a million little pieces. If I would've manned up and faced the problem straight on instead of leaving like the coward I was, we wouldn't be in this mess.

"Let's go see our son." I put out there. She nods, and I look at her one more time and walk up to her and hug her. She grabs a handful of my shirt as she balls into my chest. I put my chin on top of her head, and rub her back and hold her waist as she does. I've already done tons of crying without her, now it's my turn to be strong for her.

"Shh. It's alright. I love you and our son, and that's all that matters." I whisper. She nods, and looks up.

"I love you too. And if you leave again-"

"I'm not leaving again. I was a coward when I did that." I say. "I promise I won't leave again."

"Good. Because then I'd have to kick your butt." Tris says, laughing a little. I chuckle, and lean down and kiss her forehead.

"Let's go see our Ben." I say. I wrap an arm around her waist again, and pull her close to me. We walk down the hall, and towards the infamy. When we get there, Tris leads us to the room, and she opens the door. I look at my son, and smile. I walk over and turn the faucet on, followed by Tris. She squeezes in front of me, and washes her hands as I wash mine. I sign up on the sheet, then sit down in the rocking chair. I take off my shirt, and Tris walks over to the incubator and opens it, and takes Benjarmin out. She starts mumbling something to him, and points to me. I smile at my son and wife, and a strong sense of pride and joy reign over me. I have worked so hard for this. But, at the same time I'm very lucky and fortunate to have this right now.

"What are you thinking about?" Tris asks, bringing me out of my train of thought.

"How lucky I am to have you, my son, and everything in my life right now." Tris looks down, at sleeping Ben, and looks at me. I hold out my arms as she gives him to me. I support him, and then Tris gives me a little blanket to cover myself up. I look down, and he subconsciously grabs onto my chest. I smile at Tris, and she just stares at us.

"Tris?" I ask.

"Tobias." She whispers. I laugh as she looks up, confused.

"I'm so tired." She says. "I haven't slept peacefully in a while without my big bad husband to be there and hold and protect me."

"I'm sorry." I say, looking at Tris. She comes over, and runs her thumbs under my eyes. I didn't realize I had tears coming out of my eyes until she came over and wiped them up. She places both her hands on the side of my face, and kisses my forehead. I look at her, and she sits on my lap. She places an arm around me and Ben, than rests against me. I lean up and kiss her forehead, and then she closes her eyes.

 **Please review! Spread this story, I got over 20,000 views on Sick, and I want to reach the same for Hurt! I love you all, thanks for cooperating with me. I've been super busy, with my Volleyball season. I should be done in about two weeks, so I'll be updating regularly.**


	7. Note

**Hello guys. It has come to my concern that I will not be updating this story anymore. I've found something that interests me and is way easier for me to relate to. It's a Twilight fanfic, called The Birth of Dawn: A Twilight Fanfic. I'm very sorry to my dedicated readers and that I'm leaving you all. I just like this series a lot more, and I relate to the main character Bella in so many ways.**

 **~Fourtris2002**


End file.
